


Big Bad Man and the Big Bad Clan

by purplespeaknow



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, Blood and Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplespeaknow/pseuds/purplespeaknow
Summary: “Promise you’ll stay safe, okay?”“Chill, I’m not going to die in there,”“That’s definitely not what I want to hear…” Bora looked at her anxiously.When a group of thieves (they preferred to be called as the Robin Hood of Seoul) tried to expose a billionaire's dirty secret.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Big Bad Man and the Big Bad Clan

“Stop moving, let me see it.”

The woman groaned through her gritted teeth, clutching her blood-soaked shirt, “I’m fine!” She raised her voice as she’s trying to push the other woman’s hand away.

“For fuck’s sake let me take the bullet out, Bora!” Too in pain to do anything, she let Minji pulled up her shirt to look at the gunshot wound. The bullet was lodged on the right side of her abdomen, barely missed her vital organs. “Okay, stay still,” Minji said while grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Bora grimaced when Minji poured the alcohol on her wound. Clamping the bullet by using the forceps, Minji tried to loosen it by wiggling the bullet out. Enduring the pain, Bora bit her lips until it bleeds. 

When Minji was finally able to take the bullet out, Bora breathed in relief. She watched as Minji finished her job by cleaning and bandaging the wound up. “Thanks,” Bora said as she leaned back against the couch. “Sorry for being difficult.” in which Minji only hummed in response. 

“Oh no, not the couch!” Siyeon walked in the room, eyeing the blood-stained couch. 

“Fuck off, Siyeon.” Bora gave her the finger.

“I guess the bullet didn’t really hurt you. What happened, Bora? How did you get shot?”

“The bodyguard caught me off guard! I can’t believe I let that midget pulled her trigger on me,”

“Well… You aren’t that tall either,” Siyeon said, earning a giggle from Minji. Bora whipped her head to Minji, sending a glare, making the blonde closed her mouth abruptly. 

“So, what’s our next move?” Bora asked Siyeon.

“Yubin is currently tailing them from the surveillance feed, to see where their next location is. But we can’t make our move now, let’s lay low for a while.” The two women nod in understanding. “Anyway, good job Minji for pulling her out, I don’t know what would happen to her if you’re not there.”

Minji flashed her widest grin to Siyeon. Looking at her bright smile, Minji could put the Sun to shame. You wouldn’t think the ex-medical student with a perky personality would be a member of the most notorious thieves in Seoul. Although, they’d prefer to be called as the Robin Hood of Seoul. Their principle is, only stealing from the rich and the big bad guy – whether it is their lives, their money, or both.

Which is what makes Handong — a Chinese billionaire as their current target. The public knows Handong as the wealthy philanthropist that resides in South Korea after being engaged to her girlfriend, the famous young actress Kim Yoohyeon. Handong has donated to various foundations and hospitals, the biggest one being the donation to Seoul National University Hospital. 

But what people don’t know is, all that act is a cover-up for her drug business. One of her best-selling drugs? Adderall, or known as the study drugs. Famous among the exam-takers to enhance their ability to memorise, concentrate and to be able to stay up all night long without losing their attention. 

Her drug business has been killing the future of the young generation, especially high schoolers. Living in a society that expects nothing but perfection out of you made them resort to drugs, whether it is for studying or for some fun. Some of them succumbed to addiction, and some of them died because of drug overdose. Siyeon's little brother is one of the victims of Handong's drug dealing business.

Siyeon wouldn't admit that this is a revenge mission, but deep down, the team knows what this mission meant to Siyeon and her late brother. 

* * *

**[ENTERTAINMENT: Actress Kim Yoohyeon to take some time off acting. Are the wedding bells finally ringing?]**

“Look, this must be from Handong,” Minji showed the news on her phone to Siyeon. 

“She moves fast, I’m impressed,” Siyeon said while munching on her pizza slice. “Yubin said they’re hiding out of town, but their mansion is still guarded.”

“I bet the list is not at the mansion anymore,” The list that Minji mentioned is the list of all the corrupted politicians that are involved in Handong’s drug business. The leaders and politicians who are supposed to help the citizens are also the ones who brought doom to them. 

The sound of footsteps caught their attention, Bora walked in the living room with a roll of bandages in her hand. “Hey, Minji, can you help change my dressing?” Minji and Siyeon looked up from the couch.

“Why? You can’t do it by yourself?” Minji teased her. 

Yes, Bora could do it by herself. But she wanted Minji to do it for her. No, not because Minji’s presence comforted her. And definitely not because she’s falling for her bubbly colleague, she can’t afford to fall in love with her. Not in this line of work. 

Bora was about to reply when she caught Siyeon’s eyes on her, giving Bora a knowing smirk. God, it’s like Siyeon could read her mind or something. “Fine, nevermind, I’ll do it myself.” Bora turned her back and walked off towards her room.

Minji scrambled from the couch to run after Bora. “I was just teasing! Are you sulking right now?” Minji nudged Bora’s side with her elbow.

“Ouch!” Bora clutched her side, frowning at Minji.

“Oops.” Minji said unapologetically, “Come, let’s go.” Minji took Bora’s hand and dragged her to her bedroom. Minji grabs the first aid kit on Bora’s table and lets Bora sit at the edge of the bed. Sitting next to Bora, she slowly pulled up Bora’s shirt, exposing the bandaged wound. Minji gently loosened the bandage off Bora’s skin. Bora flinched when the cold air hit her open skin. “Sorry, does it hurt?” Minji turned her head to Bora.

Shaking off her head, Bora said, “No, just cold.” Minji continued her task by cleaning the wound with saline solution and carefully wiped off the dried blood. Taking the new, clean bandages from Bora’s hand, Minji placed it over the wound and tapes it, making sure it wouldn’t fall off. 

“All done!” Minji said while patting Bora’s thigh, sending the other woman a soft smile.

“Thanks, Minji.” Bora gave a small smile.

* * *

Yoohyeon was lying on the velvet burgundy-coloured sofa, head propped up on her elbow as she’s watching Handong pacing back and forth, talking on the phone with their bodyguard, Gahyeon.

“Did you find out who those bastards are?” Handong asked Gahyeon. “What?! Fucking peasants, thinking they’re the heroes. I want you to hunt them down. They won’t get anything from me!” Handong ended the call as she pounded on her table.

“What’s wrong, babe?” Yoohyeon asked Handong. Handong leaned against the sofa, taking Yoohyeon’s feet and putting it on her lap.

“It was those so-called righteous thieves who attacked us yesterday,” Of course it’s no surprise these kinds of things are happening to them. Handong has a lot of enemies, everyone is out there just waiting for her to slip, to make a mistake. 

Yesterday was one of those days where she was being blindsided. She lost some of her loyal men from the attack yesterday. 

_They were having a romantic dinner at the main deck of her yacht when they heard a ruckus at the lower deck._

_When she looked down, she saw a few of her men were lying dead on the ground. Worried about her and Yoohyeon’s safety, she quickly took her fiancée away from the main deck. Her best bodyguard, Gahyeon was running to her, trying to get them both to safety._

_“I’ve prepared the lifeboat at the lower deck, come with me,”_

_“What the fuck happened?” Yoohyeon asked Gahyeon._

_“We are being attacked!”_

_Handong and Yoohyeon were crouching as they followed Gahyeon’s lead from behind. Gahyeon, with a gun in her hand, made sure the passage was clear before moving forward to the staircases. The sound of gunshots can be heard as they made their way down._

_As soon as they landed on the lower deck, Gahyeon guided them to the side of the yacht, where the lifeboat was waiting. Suddenly, a movement caught Gahyeon's eyes. In a blink second, Gahyeon aimed at the intruder and let off a shot. Seeing the black-haired woman bend in pain, Gahyeon instructed Handong and Yoohyeon to get into the lifeboat, fast._

_Gahyeon saw another blonde woman checking on her accomplice before running towards the edge of the yacht, trying to shoot at them. But it was too late for her as they're already moved far away from the yacht._

“Does the media know about the attack?” Yoohyeon’s question brings Handong back to reality.

“Fortunately, no. And I’ve asked the PR team to deal with the media for your disappearance,”

“Good. You know I can’t risk my career over this, right baby?” Yoohyeon said matter-of-factly as she sits up, wrapping her hands around Handong’s waist. Handong nodded in silence, thinking about how all hell will break loose if the country knows about her skeletons in the closet.

* * *

Five months have passed since the yacht attack. With no threat from the thieves, Handong operated her business from the mansion normally. She’s still being cautious though. 

Yoohyeon, on the other hand, took this advantage to actually take a break from acting. While her fans have been flooding her social media, saying that they miss her and hoping to see her on the screen soon. She will be back, but right now taking a break from all the limelight seems to do her some good. Besides, she gets to be with Handong all the time, now. No more late-night shooting schedule, no more asshole, sexist directors shouting at her, and no more missed dinner dates. She’s at ease.

* * *

Yubin, albeit being the calmest and quietest among the team, has a lot of connections. Her eyes and ears are everywhere. That’s how Yubin got a piece of information about Handong from her friend who’s working at a private airline company.

Handong would be flying to the United States in another two days for a business trip. Her friend told her that Yoohyeon would also be going on the trip, which will leave the mansion with only their guards. 

Yubin told the team about Handong’s absence, they’re now sitting at their living room discussing their plan.

“...so Yubin will try to disable the alarm first, then Minji and I will break into the mansion,” Siyeon laid down their plan.

“Hold on. Minji? Why not me?” Bora questioned.

“We need you as a back-up— ”

“But it will be dangerous for her!” Bora interrupted. 

“Bora, you do remember I’m the one who saved you at the yacht, right?” Minji chimed in.

“I know, I’m not doubting your ability… It’s just… It’s dangerous, you know?” 

“Relax, I know how to take care of myself, okay?” 

Bora sighed defeatedly, “Okay…”

“Alright! Yubin, everything is ready?” Siyeon looked at Yubin who’s been looking at her laptop.

“Yeah, everything will be done once I mapped out her mansion,”

“Okay then, you do that. See you guys tomorrow. Night.” Siyeon yawned as she walked to her room.

* * *

Two days later, it’s mission time. It was nearly 11 o'clock when the team parked their vehicle, just less than 2 meters from the mansion. The night was fairly quiet, which made sense considering Handong's mansion was the only house in that area. 

Siyeon and Minji were getting ready to get off their vehicle, making final checks for their guns and comms. Just as Minji is about to open the door, Bora reached out to grab her wrist. “Promise you’ll stay safe, okay?”

Minji chuckled at Bora, “Chill, I’m not going to die in there,”

“That’s definitely _not_ what I want to hear…” Bora looked at her anxiously.

“Okay, okay, I will take care of myself. You’ll rush in if anything happens, right?” Bora nodded. “Then I’ll be safe, don’t worry,” Minji said, squeezing Bora’s hand in comfort. Minji gave Bora one last look before heading out with Siyeon.

As soon as they arrived outside the fence, they hid behind the bushes— looking over at the two guards patrolling the back lawn. As soon as Yubin confirmed the alarm has been disabled, Siyeon looked at Minji, “Alright, you take down the right one,”

Both women jumped over the fence, slowly creeping behind the guards. With a knife in their hand, they grab the guards’ neck and slashed right at the jugular. They clamp their hands over the guards’ mouths as they let them bleed to death. Lying lifeless on the lawn, they dragged the dead bodies to hide them. 

They trot towards the back door and Minji picked the doorknob, allowing them to enter the kitchen area. The kitchen was illuminated by the light that's coming from the hallway. Taking out their gun, they moved slowly in the dark, trying to find the staircase. 

They entered the dimly lit hallway, cautiously walking as not to make a sound to alarm the other guards that are patrolling at the front of the mansion. The marble-tiled double staircase is inconveniently located at the foyer of the mansion, which makes it facing exactly at the opposite of the entrance door. 

After making sure they’re in the clear, they climb up the stairs, fast. They need to move as fast as they can before the other guards find out their dead colleagues.

All the rooms on the first floor have the identical white-coloured wood door and without the map provided by Yubin, they would take a lot of time figuring out which one is Handong’s office. 

Siyeon leads the way by walking to the third room from the stairs, reaching for the doorknob, she opened the office’s door. Minji walked toward the antique black wood desk. Putting her gun on the desk, she took out her flashlight. With Siyeon guarding the door, Minji started her search. 

She opened the drawer, one by one. Sifting through the sheets of paper and files, trying to find that one black book. Her movement stopped when her eyes saw what she’s looking for. Taking it out from the drawer, she flipped through the pages to make sure it is the right list. After closing the drawer carefully, she scurried off to Siyeon.

“I have the list, let’s go,” Minji told her.

They both got out of the room and walked back to the stairs. Just as they’re about to walk down, Minji abruptly stopped — her right hand on her pocket, wide-eyed. “Shit, I left my gun at the office. Here, take this,” Minji passed the book to Siyeon as she turned back to Handong’s office. 

Siyeon was about to follow Minji to the office when she heard another door creaked open. Her eyes met with two figures walking out of the room. _Yoohyeon? Fuck she isn’t supposed to be here,_ she thought _._

As soon as Yoohyeon saw Siyeon, she let out a scream, alerting Gahyeon that’s next to her. 

“Guys, we’re exposed!” Siyeon said into her earpiece. Siyeon took out her gun and started shooting towards them. She ran down the stairs, trying to dodge Gahyeon’s bullet. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her pelvis as the bullet caught her leg, and she fell tumbling down the stairs. 

Siyeon, lying at the bottom of the stairs with her gun nowhere to be found. Gahyeon made her way to Siyeon, gun aimed right at the other woman. Grunting through her pain, Siyeon tries to get up. Her attempt turned futile as Gahyeon shot her other leg, making her dropped down at the floor. 

"Let's see what you have here," Gahyeon walked to Siyeon, who's currently raging in pain. Gahyeon reached down to snatch the book out of Siyeon's grip. Gahyeon chuckled cynically, "What are you going to do with this? Tell the world about their crime? As if people would believe you thieves." just as Gahyeon was about to pull her trigger to end Siyeon’s life, the front door burst opened. 

"Hello again, shorty," Bora said as she lifted up her gun. 

Startled by Bora's appearance, Gahyeon was a second too late when Bora's bullet hit her left chest, her back hit against the staircase as she fell. Bora’s sardonic smile was the last thing Gahyeon saw before her bullet made its way to Gahyeon's skull. 

Bora looked back at Siyeon who’s groaning in pain before realising her other teammate is missing. "Wait, Siyeon, where's Minji?" panic clearly shown in her voice. 

"She was at the office... and then, I don't know…" Siyeon trailed off. 

"Okay, I'm going to find her. Yubin, take Siyeon." Bora said to Yubin who just arrived at the door. Yubin nodded as she reached down to help Siyeon got up and put Siyeon's arm around her neck. 

Knowing Siyeon is in good hands, Bora rushed to the stairs – hand gripped around her gun tightly. Bora went into the office, hoping to find Minji in there _._ Hopefully alive.

Her face faltered when the room was empty. No signs of the blonde-haired Minji. "Minji? You in here?" Bora tried to call out. _Silence._

Her steps came into a halt when she accidentally kicked an object on the floor. 

It was Minji's gun. 

In worried, she said into the comms, "Minji, where are you? Answer me!" Her question was met with no response. Only static noise. Blood rushed to her head, she's starting to think of the worst. Bora went to kick every room in the mansion trying to find her colleague. "Minji, please answer me, where are you?" 

The silence was deafening. Bora was feeling hopeless as she stood there alone, in the middle of the mansion. She promised Minji she would come and save her. She couldn't leave Minji behind. 

_"Bora, did you find her?"_ Yubin's voice crackled through her earpiece. 

"No, she’s not here! Yubin, I have to find her," Bora sounding desperate. 

_"I think it's better if you come here. I'm at the entrance, I've dropped Siyeon with my friend,"_

"I can't leave without her, Yubin!" 

_"You would want to see this, Bora,"_

Bora hesitated. With a heavy heart, she walked out of the mansion to go where Yubin is.

* * *

Yoohyeon was sitting at the chair, fiddling with the earpiece she took out from the other woman’s ear. She’s wondering how fun would it be playing with her new plaything later. She couldn’t wait for her to wake up. Putting the earpiece in her ear, she planned on toying with the person on the other line, just as a warm-up, “I know you could hear me,” she smirked.

_“Where the fuck is Minji?!”_ a frantic voice can be heard through the earpiece.

“Ah, so her name is Minji? That’s pretty. Too bad her name wouldn’t be any use to her after this,” Yoohyeon let a sinister chuckle.

_“I swear to God, don’t you fucking touch her! I will_ **_kill_ ** _you, Yoohyeon!”_

“I would love to see you try — oh, she’s awake now! Anyway, I wish you’re here to see this but I don’t like having an audience, so…” Yoohyeon took the earpiece out, tossed it on the floor and stomped on it.

Minji fluttered her eyes open when she heard a voice talking. She had a hard time seeing clearly as there was a bright light blinding her eyes right above her. She was drenched in sweat, feeling sticky and uncomfortable.

Minji tried to move her hands but to no avail. She was being strapped on a table, her body wrapped in plastic sheets, tape around her mouth. 

She didn’t know how she ended up here. The last thing she remembered was — she’s about to go back to Siyeon when she heard they’re being discovered. She took her gun on the table, and when she turned back, Yoohyeon was in front of her, ready to stab Minji on her neck with a syringe. 

Then, she woke up here.

“Minji, yeah?” Yoohyeon walked towards her. “You have quite a nice body, why didn’t you just become a model? You wouldn’t end up here if you were a model, you know?” Yoohyeon tsked. Minji eyed Yoohyeon’s movement as she moved to Minji’s head. 

Yoohyeon grabbed Minji’s face, taking out a scalpel, she slowly slit across Minji’s cheek. Minji winced as her blood trickled down her cheek. Yoohyeon brought a small container closer to Minji’s face, waiting for the blood to drop into the container. “Thanks for being my new collection. Sorry for your face, though. But then, it’s not like you’ll walk out of this alive.”

Yoohyeon left Minji for a moment, Minji could hear a clattering from the distance. She came back with a large knife in her hand. 

Minji was not afraid of death. If her life ends here, then be it. 

Yoohyeon walked towards Minji’s lower body. In a swift motion, she brought up her knife and stabbed Minji’s thigh. Pain pierced through her body, she could feel the cold metal penetrating through her flesh. Tears of agony welled up on her eyes. 

“You might think I’m some kind of crazy, psychotic woman… I’m not!” Yoohyeon said as she dragged the knife further down, splitting the flesh open. Minji trembled in pain, her scream is muffled by the tape. Blood oozing out from her thigh. “You and your friends are making me and Handong really stressed out. Why do you have to be so nosy?”

Yoohyeon moved to the other side. This time, she brought out a hammer. Minji’s eyes widen as Yoohyeon raised the hammer up and slammed on her knee. Minji writhed in agony, her legs were shaking, a scream ripped out from her throat. Her kneecap was probably in pieces, scattering in the flesh. 

Taking out the knife from Minji’s thigh, Yoohyeon stabbed the other thigh repeatedly, “Why! Do! You! Have! To! Interfere!” a stab, for each word. Minji convulsed at the excruciating pain. “Answer me!— Oh, sorry, I forgot,” Yoohyeon ripped out the tape on Minji’s mouth. 

Minji let out an agonising shriek.

“Just fucking kill me,” her chest rising, breathing heavily. 

Yoohyeon let out a sardonic laugh, “Do you think you deserve that? Dying so easily? Come on, let me have some fun.”

Yoohyeon went to the small table next to her and took an ice pick. She gave Minji a smile before piercing the pick right into Minji’s chest, just missing the location where her heart is. Minji grunted. 

Overwhelmed by all the pain she’s experiencing at once, she started to feel dizzy. The room seems spinning. 

The sadistic actress has not had enough yet. She took another knife and ran it from Minji's chest down to her abdomen. Teasing on her skin, putting a little bit pressure, enough to make Minji felt a dull pain prodding on her.

Without warning, Yoohyeon thrust the knife deep into Minji's stomach. Twisting the knife, the blood came pouring out. The floor was a mess, blood dripping from the table. 

Minji didn't know how long she's been on the table, it felt like hours, or was it a day? She lost her sense of time. The room felt colder. She just wanted this to end. 

_I'm_ _so sleepy, maybe I will sleep just for a moment,_ she thought to herself. She’s struggling to keep her eyes open. 

She closed her eyes. She's just so tired. 

Minji heard a drilling sound from a distance. She didn't care anymore. She just wanted to sleep. 

**_BANG!_ **

The door was kicked open. The sound of gunshots and bullet shells clattering on the floor echoed in the room. Minji weakly opened her eyes when she felt a pair of familiar hands cradling her face. 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I was late. I’m sorry. I will take you out of here. I’m sorry Minji, I don’t want to lose you. I love you,”

“I thought you’d never say it,” Minji smiled faintly before losing consciousness. 

* * *

**[NEWS: Famous actress Kim Yoohyeon killed in a car accident, dies at age of 23. Funeral will be made in private. ]**

* * *

**[BREAKING: Police arrested philanthropist Handong over drug syndicate accusation. More than hundreds of high-profile executives are reportedly involved. ]**

* * *

Minji woke up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. Beeping sound from a heart monitor machine filled the silence of the room. She tried to move her hand but stopped when she saw another woman sitting on the chair next to her, her head on Minji’s bed. Her hand loosely holding around Minji's hand. 

Bora stirred from her nap when she felt a movement from Minji. She raised her head up and looked at Minji who’s been staring at her, "Oh my god, you're awake!" 

"Hi…?" Minji greeted, voice hoarse from the dryness. 

"You want some water?" Minji nodded. Bora poured some water into a cup and brought it closer to Minji's mouth, helping her to drink. 

"Thanks," she cleared her throat, "How long have I been out?" Minji asked. 

"It's been a week… You lost a lot of blood, I was so worried," Bora said. "I'm sorry I was too late," she hung her head low, feeling apologetic to what happened to Minji. 

"No, you're not too late. You saved me just in time. Thank you, Bora." Minji offered Bora a warm smile. "Hey, you know what? I had a dream, and you were in it. You said something to me."

"Really? What did I say?" 

"It's so silly," Minji hesitated for a second, "you said you love me," Minji let out a giggle, "silly, right?" 

"It's not a dream, though…" Bora said in a quiet voice. "I really am in love with you." she looked at Minji right into her eyes. Bora knew this will change their team’s dynamics, but she’d rather say it now than regretting it later. Especially when she almost lost Minji. 

Minji stunned for a second, she couldn’t believe what she just heard. With a soft smile, she waved her hand to Bora, urging her to come closer. Perplexed with Minji’s action, she slowly stood up from her chair and nearing her face to Minji. 

Minji caught Bora off guard when she grabbed Bora’s collar and pulled her closer, crashing their lips together.

When they finally pulled away to catch a breath, Minji whispered, “I think I’m already dead,” 

Bora tilted her head, her face contorted in confusion, “What are you talking about?”

“I think I woke up in heaven and ended up kissing an angel,” 

Bora’s cheeks turned pink, it’s the first time Minji had seen the other woman turned into a blushing mess, “Why are you like this!” Minji erupted into laughter as Bora smacked Minji’s shoulder. 

**Author's Note:**

> Trying some new things. It's not the usual jibo fluff, unfortunately. I'm thinking of a Yoohyeon's backstory in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this? 
> 
> SCREAM (hehe see what i did there) at me @ twitter/curiouscat @purplespeaknow


End file.
